


Не хочу тебя отпускать (и позволять тебе любить кого-то, кроме меня)

by alba_longa



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba_longa/pseuds/alba_longa
Summary: Эрин Гилберт была далеко не первой натуралкой, в которую влюбилась Джиллиан Хольцман.Все дело было в том, что Джиллиан хорошо понимала закономерности. Она отлично в них разбиралась. Хольцман не была математиком, но это не означало, что она плохо оперирует цифрами, производит вычисления и делает выводы. Она же чертов гений, и вся эта хрень, в отличие от людей, для нее элементарна.Эрин Гилберт не вторая и даже не пятая натуралка, в которую она влюбилась, и это грозило превратиться в проблему. Но когда Джиллиан видела доктора Эрин Гилберт, то думала, что, возможно, эта женщина — статистическое отклонение. Очевидно же, что никто не может носить столько твида и быть гетеро. И Джиллиан не прекращала попыток в надежде убедить себя, пока влюбленность в Кевина не сделала все предельно понятным. Она опять проспорила, ничего личного. В конце концов, Хольцман уже привыкла к обломам, и никаких проблем тут быть не должно.





	Не хочу тебя отпускать (и позволять тебе любить кого-то, кроме меня)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aloc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloc/gifts).
  * A translation of [i don't wanna give you up (i don't wanna let you love somebody else but me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527178) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



> Бета [sige_vic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic)

Эрин Гилберт была далеко не первой натуралкой, в которую влюбилась Джиллиан Хольцман.

Все дело было в том, что Джиллиан хорошо понимала закономерности. Она отлично в них разбиралась. Хольцман не была математиком, но это не означало, что она плохо оперирует цифрами, производит вычисления и делает выводы. Она же чертов гений, и вся эта хрень, в отличие от людей, для нее элементарна. . 

Эрин Гилберт не вторая и даже не пятая натуралка, в которую она влюбилась, и это грозило превратиться в проблему. Но когда Джиллиан видела доктора Эрин Гилберт, то думала, что, возможно, эта женщина — статистическое отклонение. Очевидно же, что никто не может носить столько твида и быть гетеро. И Джиллиан не прекращала попыток в надежде убедить себя, пока влюбленность в Кевина не сделала все предельно понятным. Она опять проспорила, ничего личного. В конце концов, Хольцман уже привыкла к обломам, и никаких проблем тут быть не должно.

Но проблема была. Здоровенная, мать ее, проблема, заключавшаяся в том, что Эрин Гилберт никак не собиралась покидать ее мысли. Та самая зажатая Гилберт, которую Джиллиан хотелось закружить на месте, расстегнув предварительно блузку. Та Эрин, что бормотала себе под нос во время решения задач, а еще пачкала свитер маркерами и кофе. И танцевала она просто ужасно, но Джиллиан не могла перестать за ней наблюдать.

Эрин любила пиццу «Маргарита», элегантные туфли и беспрецедентные блузки, от вида которых кожа Джиллиан покрывалась мурашками. Эрин говорила о своих чувствах, словно в этом не было ничего сложного. Ее челка всегда была слишком длинной. Во время чтения Эрин кусала губу, грызла ногти, ручку и вообще все, что попадалось под руку. Джиллиан не могла не смотреть и из солидарности тоже кусала губы, раз не могла добраться до губ Гилберт, как бы этого ей ни хотелось.

Все хорошо. Просто влюбленность. Вот прямо сейчас Джиллиан примется за новое ядро реактора, и вся эта ерунда с Эрин отойдет на задний план.

Затем они перебрались в новую штаб-квартиру, где оказалось очень много свободного пространства для всех, а не просто «кучка одеял под рабочим столом Хольцман, всегда немного теплых из-за радиации». Теперь Джиллиан обнаружила, что Эрин носит халат поверх одежды и может не причесываться целый день. Она выглядела просто невероятно привлекательно, когда не пыталась соответствовать ожиданиям академической респектабельности и обязательной гетеросексуальности. Джиллиан понадеялась было, что влюбленность в Кевина потихоньку уходит, вот только Эрин по-прежнему захлебывалась слюной, когда он проходил мимо или поигрывал мускулами. 

Честно говоря, Джиллиан не была полностью уверена, что ее больше расстраивало: сам факт существования влюбленности в Кевина или то, что она этого не понимала. Хольцман привыкла все понимать. Ей хотелось разобрать ситуацию на составляющие и собрать обратно, чтобы выяснить, как все работает. Правда, первый раз она попробовала так сделать в девятилетнем возрасте, когда ее подружки влюблялись в мальчишек, и ничего не получилось, так что вряд ли бы сработало и сейчас. Одно расстройство.

— Если тебя утешит, с вероятностью примерно девяносто пять процентов она не чистая натуралка, — произнесла Эбби достаточно тихо, чтобы Эрин не услышала, и протянула Джиллиан молочный коктейль. Сделав глоток, та ощутила вкус арахисового масла. Слишком ясно все написано на ее лице, раз Эбби заметила. Молочные коктейли из пафосного местечка неподалеку, приправленные арахисовым маслом, появлялись лишь когда Джиллиан выглядела особенно несчастной.

— Неубедительно, — пробормотала Джиллиан. — Требуются дополнительные доказательства. Статистика не подтверждена. Это _ненаучно_ , доктор Йейтс.

— Мы целовались на первом курсе, — продолжила Эбби. — Тогда оно называлось «тренировкой», но на самом деле — ничего подобного, я уверена. — Джиллиан молча пила свой коктейль, и Эбби утешительно толкнула ее в плечо. — Мы можем уволить Кевина, — добавила она.

Джиллиан наморщила нос.

— Мы не можем уволить Кевина. Он почти разобрался с электронной почтой.

— Нет, не разобрался.

— Не разобрался, — согласилась Джиллиан. 

Но они все равно не могли выгнать Кевина. Он вроде как был ей симпатичен. Ну, когда не особо любишь собак, но не можешь удержаться от умиления при виде щеночка. Люди же могут восторгаться щенками, но не хотеть, чтобы их друзья целовались с этими щенками. Она просто стремится приглядывать за Гилберт, вот и все.

— Ага, если «приглядывают» у нас теперь губами, — с этими словами Эбби ткнула ее в ребра. Твою мать, фильтр между мозгом и ртом опять отключился.

Хольцман очень глубоко вздохнула и положила голову Эбби на плечо. Эбби потрепала ее по волосам. Ее пальцы были слегка липкими от попкорна, но это ничего. Джиллиан в любом случае так и не вымыла всю слизь после прошлого раза. Одна допила коктейль, всосав воздух через трубочку достаточно громко, чтобы Эрин и Пэтти обернулись, и нарочито развалилась в кресле. Эрин нахмурила брови и вернулась к работе, стуча кончиком ручки по зубам и пачкая губы чернилами. _Закономерность,_ — подумала Джиллиан. Задачка по статистике.

— У меня нет времени, — сказала она Эбби. — Работаю над новым ядром реактора. Кое-что для взрывов средней и большой мощности. Возможен небольшой побочный хаос.

Эбби чересчур доброжелательно улыбнулась.

— Ага, Хольци, конечно.

Джиллиан следовало возмутиться потворству и снисходительности самого низкого пошиба. Но Эбби ее первый и лучший друг, она прошла с ней через невзаимные влюбленности с третьей по пятую, так что Джиллиан на этот раз ее простила. Тем более что она сообщила полезные сведения о Гилберт. Стоящие сведения. Девяносто пять процентов очень неплохо для начала.

_«Неубедительно», —_ подумала она, ковыряясь в железке прямо перед собой только чтобы выяснить, взорвется ли она.

***

Перестройка ядра увенчалась успехом, в некотором роде даже слишком. Джиллиан слегка подпалила брови, зато они поймали четырех призраков. Эрин аж светилась от радости из-за возможности применить доказуемые научные методы и все как следует задокументировать, так что, говоря откровенно, Хольц была не против пожертвовать бровями ради всеобщего блага. Ну или шанса вновь увидеть такую улыбку Эрин. Хольцман опустила защитные очки, чтобы скрыть ущерб и, когда Эбби и Пэтти вернулись с тайской едой и несколькими бутылками вина, решилась пойти на крышу вместе с остальными.

Три часа спустя Эрин отставила в сторону бокал и принялась пить вино прямо из горлышка. Пэтти и Эбби переглянулись слишком уж многозначительно, а затем тихо ушли вниз, словно давая Джиллиан возможность что-то предпринять. Вот уж нет. Ничего не выйдет, Йейтс. У Джиллиан еще осталось немного самоуважения, а еще воспоминаний из колледжа. Хуже, чем влюбиться в натуралку, — только лезть к ней расстроенной с поцелуями, когда вы обе слишком пьяны для принятия решений на основании фактов.

— Э, Хольцман, — со смущающей сосредоточенностью произнесла Эрин, , — что у тебя с бровями?

— Ничего, — ответила Джиллиан и тут же поправилась. — Переход потенциальной энергии в тепловую и ударную волну. Чуть более сильный взрыв, чем ожидалось. Я оказалась. На линии огня.

Блядь, так она еще не влюблялась — даже не может разговаривать с Эрин как с обычным человеком. Джиллиан широко улыбнулась, пытаясь замаскировать свою беспомощность. Эрин нахмурилась и глянула исподлобья. Втянула губу и нахмурилась еще сильнее, словно задумавшись. Уголок ее рта был испачкан карри, а на зубах виднелись следы красного вина. Волосы были взъерошены, и Джиллиан хотелось причесать их или взлохматить еще сильнее. И то, и другое — или ничего. Эрин закусила губу и тут же отпустила, потом еще раз и еще: нервный тик как в замедленной съемке. Эрин прижалась лбом ко лбу Джиллиан — такая золотистая сквозь стекла защитных очков.

Нельзя сказать, что Джиллиан часто пила. Наверное, именно поэтому ее… ее мысли двигались нелинейно в разных направлениях, и она не могла за ними уследить, что выводило из равновесия. А еще она замечала кучу закономерностей, которых предпочла бы не видеть. Апофения*. Парейдолия**. 

Она неподвижно сидела в тишине на крыше, слушая дыхание Эрин так же, как слушала записи шумов на пленке, пытаясь понять значение каждого колебания воздуха.

— Я не, — произнесла Джиллиан, четко выговаривая слова — это было важно, — _понимаю._ Тебя. Людей.

— Вообще или в частности?

— И то, и другое, — пожала плечами Джиллиан.

Эрин откинулась назад, потянув Джиллиан за собой, и они упали рядом, глядя на небо. Она придерживала вино около губ Джиллиан, но наклонила бутылку слишком сильно, и тонкая струйка побежала мимо рта вниз по подбородку и шее.

— Епрст, прости, — тут же извинилась Эрин.

Джиллиан сморгнула.

— У меня в лифчике вино, — пожаловалась она.

Эрин густо покраснела.

— Боже, я такая… блин, боже, Хольц, извини. Я никакая.

— Завтра будешь, — согласилась Джиллиан и взяла Эрин за руку, переплетая пальцы. И замерла — в надежде, что Эрин не станет вырываться. Не стало ли дыхание Эрин громче? Снова парейдолия, разум Джиллиан реагирует на стимуляцию. Подмечает известную закономерность, когда ничего нет.

Закономерность существовала. Она даже была знакомой: Джиллиан хотела женщин, которых не могла обрести, и ела себя за это поедом. Вероятно, все бы давно уже кончилось, если бы не Эрин Гилберт, возбуждающая и пьяная, ее перепачканные вином губы и теплые руки. И взгляды, которые она иногда бросала на Джиллиан, словно та ее удивляла. На самом деле Джиллиан удивляла всех. Возможно, на сей раз это было приятное удивление.

_«Случайные сведения»_ , — подумала про себя Джиллиан, — _«неблядостоверно»_ , — и намеренно вырубилась, уткнувшись в плечо Эрин прямо там, на крыше под открытым небом, потому что не могла сейчас с этим разобраться, но не желала заниматься чем-то другим.

***

Она проснулась в одиночестве, однако Эрин перед уходом накрыла ее своей кофтой. Джиллиан долгое время прикасалась к ткани и наблюдала за подернутым предрассветной дымкой небом. Смотрела на облака, как будто их форма могла дать какие-то ответы. Рот был словно набит ватой: срочно требовался кофе. Она не могла не добавить случай с толстовкой в свою подборку важных статистических фактов.

— Ты обслюнявила мое плечо, — сказала Эрин, когда Джиллиан появилась на кухне.

Джиллиан пожала плечами:

— Ты облила мои сиськи вином, так что мы квиты. 

Эрин застонала, громко и от души. Ее косметика была размазана, халат надет поверх спортивных штанов. Выглядела она так, словно глубоко сожалела обо всем в жизни.

Джиллиан подумала, что сегодня, наверное, не стоит слишком шуметь в лаборатории. Она налила кофе и сочувственно потрепала Эрин по голове, как с ней самой делала Эбби. Зафиксировала произведенные Эрин звуки, то, как она прижималась головой к ее руке и довольно вздыхала. Все еще недостоверно, но уже кое-что. Можно даже что-то разглядеть, если прищуриться. Возможно, апофения. А может, и нет.

— Эй, — три дня спустя сказала Эрин, — на тебе моя кофта. 

Джиллиан совершенно искренне оглядела себя, словно раньше не замечала.

— Серьезно? — спросила она и подняла взгляд. Эрин улыбнулась. Джиллиан подмигнула, просто чтобы проверить теорию.

— Хочешь ее назад?

— Что? Прямо сейчас? — опешила Эрин. Румянец залил ее ключицы и поднимался все выше. 

«Новые данные», — подумала Джиллиан и пожала плечами. Натянула манжеты на кисти рук. Эрин потянулась вперед и дотронулась до края толстовки, а затем, вопреки обыкновению, не убрала руку. Оставила ее там, почти что на бедре Джиллиан. «Еще немного данных», — снова подумала Джиллиан. С каждой минутой недостоверности оставалось все меньше. Вещи обретали форму, словно то лицо на Марсе. Лик девы Марии на подгоревшем тосте. Улыбка Эрин посреди скопления облаков дыма.

— Наверное, достала его из стирки, — предположила Джиллиан. 

Эрин наклонила голову и придвинулась ближе.

— Нет, не так, — ответила она и сжала руку. Ощутимое давление. Дыхание Джиллиан перехватило.

— Нет, — согласилась она, — не так. — Кофта пахла парфюмом Эрин и немного ее потом, а сейчас, наверное, еще и припоем. Джиллиан не хотелось ее возвращать ни сейчас, ни вообще.

— Тебе идет, — произнесла Эрин, — стоит носить мои вещи почаще.

Ужасная идея, одежда Эрин просто ужасна. Джиллиан моргала и моргала от растерянности, даже подняла очки, чтобы видеть лицо Эрин в натуральном спектре. Эрин стояла очень близко, и Джиллиан чувствовала, как расширяются ее глаза.

— Твои шмотки отвратительны, Гилберт, — Хольцман отклонилась назад и кривовато ухмыльнулась. Она знала, как это делается, она сама делала это раньше. Но все же... Сердце билось чрезмерно быстро: ускоренное сердцебиение и давление в груди. Возможно, пароксизмальная наджелудочковая тахикардия. Но вряд ли. Гипотеза: ее сердце бьется чертовски сильно, потому что Эрин Гилберт до нее дотрагивается. Эрин Гилберт смотрит на нее с заинтересованным выражением лица. Вывод: все совершенно очевидно, но при этом сбивает с толку.

— Кто бы говорил, — сказала Эрин, ведь она не могла услышать всю ту хрень, промелькнувшую у Джиллиан в голове, — ты носишь _галстук_ поверх толстовки MIT.

— Тебе нравится. Тебе вообще мои галстуки нравятся.

— Нравятся, — согласилась Эрин и потянула ее за галстук вверх. Сердцебиение ускорилось. Вот это Эрин точно могла услышать. Губы Джиллиан невольно раскрылись. Эрин одновременно выглядела решительной и испуганной до чертиков. Ну вот, настоящий апокалипсис случился, а Джиллиан не ощутила и толики прекрасного до ужаса прилива адреналина. И все же — когда Эрин Гилберт держит тебя за горло, очевидно, физиологический ответ просто необходим.

— Думала, ты натуралка, — Хольцман запрокинула голову, чтобы не отводить взгляд от Эрин. — Но все же надеялась заинтересовать.

— Не-а, — ответила Эрин, приближаясь к губам. 

Джиллиан нахмурилась.

— Не заинтересовалась?

— Не натуралка, — уточнила Эрин, дотрагиваясь большим пальцем до ямочки на щеке Джиллиан, словно в данный момент не было более важных занятий. Снова парейдолия? Нет, никакой парейдолии. Закономерность Эрин становилась понятнее. Данные подтверждались выводами. Джиллиан была ошеломлена до кончиков ногтей. Боже, _боже_ , она так хотела этого, что едва сдерживалась. Сбор данных завершен, вывод: Эрин Гилберт заигрывает с ней. 

Джиллиан снова опустила очки, потому что зрачки расширились, и это тревожило. Нет. _Возбуждало_ , ага, именно это слово она искала.

— Итак, здесь мы переходим к поцелуям? — с огромной надеждой спросила Джиллиан. — _«Ты запала на меня? Можешь подтвердить мои данные?»_

— Именно так, Хольцман, — Эрин облизала губы, то самое место, которое всегда прикусывала зубами. — Здесь мы переходим к поцелуям.

***

Эрин Гилберт целовалась вовсе не как натуралка. Эрин Гилберт целовала Джиллиан, словно думала об этом, словно каждый раз, когда кусала губу, размышляла, как проникнуть языком между ее губ под настолько точным углом, чтобы вызвать максимальную потерю дыхания. Ага, ладно. Эрин — физик, в конце концов, а физика — это охрененно прекрасная наука о том, как материя и энергия влияют друг на друга. 

Эрин запустила пальцы в волосы Джиллиан и, не прерывая поцелуев, заставила ее пятиться, пока они не наткнулась на стол. Джиллиан вынуждена была признать, что теория о статистических отклонениях только что сдвинулась с мертвой точки.

— Что случилось с влюбленностью в Кевина? — спросила она, потому что ей все еще было любопытно.

Эрин нетерпеливо фыркнула, зарылась руками под кофту и тихо пискнула, ощутив голую кожу Джиллиан.

— Ты случилась, — ответила Эрин так, словно это было очевидно. 

Ой. _Ой_. 

— Плюс, — добавила она, — он думал, что мое имя пишется как Э-Й-Р-И-Н. Кажется, это стало последней каплей.

— Действительно, — согласилась Джиллиан и прижалась бедрами к Эрин. — Эм, в твоем кармане швейцарский нож или ты просто так рада меня видеть?

— О боже, — шокированно выдохнула Эрин — чертовски странно, честно говоря, ведь ее руки все еще находились под кофтой Джиллиан. Точнее, кофтой Эрин. Кофтой, надетой на Джиллиан, владелец не установлен.

— Под моим рабочим столом есть постель, — предложила Джиллиан.

Эрин ее ущипнула.

— Под твоим столом валяется кучка одеял,.— Она подтолкнула Хольцман на видавший виды диванчик. Эрин просовывала руку все выше и выше, пока не обхватила грудь Джиллиан. Та вскрикнула от смущения.

— Ты. Ты меня. Запутала.

Действительно, путаница была ужасная. Джиллиан знала, что следует делать, она же чертов эксперт. Ей хотелось разобрать Эрин Гилберт на составляющие, чтобы понять, как она устроена, а затем часов шесть собирать обратно. Наверное.

— Ты сумасшедший гениальный инженер-ядерщик, Хольц. Полагаю, разберешься.

***

Эрин Гилберт нравились научные методы. Повторяющиеся эксперименты, пока гипотеза не будет подтверждена. Джиллиан нравились базы данных и результаты, небольшие и средние взрывы, а еще вкус кожи Эрин в изгибе шеи. Комбинация всего. Никаких противоречий.

Выяснилось, что когда Джиллиан правильно нажала пальцами, укусила Эрин достаточно сильно, чтобы оставить отметину, и провела ладонью по ее клитору, то смогла вызвать среднего размера взрыв, заключавшийся в том, что дыхание Эрин сделалось нечетким и беззвучным. И ее голос, боже, ее _голос_.

— Прямо тут да-да-да не останавливайся, только не останавливайся.

Джиллиан и не собиралась: научные исследования включают повторяющиеся действия, пока результаты не будут подтверждены. Она должна удостовериться, что не имеет дело со статистическим отклонением. Или наоборот, имеет. Закономерность влюбленностей в натуралок: опровергнуто.

Три оргазма спустя челка Эрин намокла от пота и прилипла ко лбу. Эрин засунула руки в штаны Джиллиан и стащила их, одновременно опустившись на колени.

— Можно взять тебя за волосы? — спросила Джиллиан, и Эрин широко ухмыльнулась, а затем развела ее бедра и принялась тщательно вылизывать, искупая вероятный недостаток опыта чрезвычайной решительностью. Когда Джиллиан кончила, в ее ушах щелкнуло словно при выравнивании давления, так же, как было в поместье Олдриджей. 

— Боже, — сказала она, после чего минуту или две пялилась в потолок и восстанавливала дыхание, все еще сжимая волосы Эрин.

— Ты случайно не призрак? — спросила Джиллиан просто на всякий случай.

Эрин поцеловала внутреннюю сторону ее бедра, слегка касаясь кожи зубами, и совершенно серьезно ответила:

— Не думаю.

Джиллиан тяжело выдохнула.

— Хорошо, — согласилась она, — просто хотела удостовериться, — и потянула Эрин вверх.

Когда они снова лежали на диване рядом, Джиллиан посмотрела на ее рот и провела по нему кончиком пальца. Пыталась приподняться, но тут Эрин ее перехватила.

— Куда это ты?

— Надо провести анализ данных, — ответила Джиллиан так, словно это было очевидно.

— Каких еще данных?

— О форме твоей улыбки.

Все это важно, думала Джиллиан. Если она добавит достаточно данных в базу, найдет правильные алгоритмы, то, возможно, выяснит, почему ее сердце перехватывает. Что именно означает такая мягкая и искренняя улыбка Эрин.

— Ты инженер, а не статистик, — указала та. Джиллиан решила, что это так, и снова легла. Посмотрела искоса на Эрин.

— Ты исключение, — сказала ей Джиллиан, и Эрин засмеялась, уткнувшись носом в волосы Джиллиан.

— Исключение в чем? — пробормотала она сонно. Была самая середина дня, и у Джиллиан было по меньшей мере пятнадцать различных начатых проектов, но она все же подтянула покрывало и закутала их обеих.

— В статистических данных, — ответила Джиллиан. — Гетеросексуальные женщины. С исторической точки зрения у меня есть плохая привычка.

Это точно, у нее было около двадцати дурацких плохих привычек, начиная от употребления нездоровой пищи во время проведения научных изысканий и заканчивая недостатком осторожности при работе с радиоактивным материалом. Однако Эрин не первая натуралка, в которую она влюбилась, потому что Эрин Гилберт вообще никакая не натуралка. Ну разве это не здорово? _«Время искать новые закономерности, наверное»_ , — подумала Джиллиан. _Безусловно._

**Author's Note:**

> * Апофения — симптом, заключающийся в осмыслении не связанных между собой явлений и преувеличении их значимости.
> 
> ** Парейдолия — зрительная иллюзия фантастического содержания.


End file.
